


She's Got the Look

by Nefertiti1052 (Succubusphan)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cunnilingus, Explicit Smut, F/F, Face-Sitting, Femlash, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Friends, Vaginal Fingering, getting flustered over pretty girls constantly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succubusphan/pseuds/Nefertiti1052
Summary: Diana would have never thought that being constantly late would lead to meeting the most beautiful girl she had ever seen and change her life forever.





	She's Got the Look

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Femlash Phandom Fic fest. Thank you, shippingfangirl for being my beta at the last second, you are a queen.

Diana looked into the mirror. She had let her hair dry on its own after her shower, resulting in her curls going wild. There was no time to fix it, so she smoothed her blue roots with some hair spray and styled the rest into a plaid. She was running late to class - again. She put on some eyeliner and a berry matte lipstick and finally made it out of the flat. She was often late because she refused to skip makeup and today was no different. Apparently old habits do die hard.

 

She got to class even after Professor Cornwell, and he was usually 20 minutes late himself. A quick look around the room showed there were barely any seats left, even her usual spot on the top left corner had been taken. She cursed her bad luck, there would be no sneaky sleeping today. The only available seat close to the entrance was occupied by a backpack.

 

Diana blushed as she asked the beautiful, angelic girl with the pastel pink hair and bright blue eyes to move her stuff. The girl turned absentmindedly towards her with a “hmm?” and smiled as she eyed her body all the way down to her legs before hurriedly removing her bag from the seat. “Sure, sorry.”

 

“It's ok, thank you.”

 

Diana sat down and carelessly dropped her backpack to the floor. She wasn’t listening to the professor, she was absentmindedly drawing circles on her notebook and thinking about the pretty girl sitting next to her, feeling her presence, smelling her perfume. She decided to indulge in her fantasies for a moment and closed her eyes, inhaling the sweet smell of jasmine. She was so dazed she jumped when the girl touched her arm and whispered: “Are you ok?”

 

“Yes,” she said breathlessly. “Only a little tired. My name is Diana by the way.”

 

“Oh, like the princess!” The girl smiled. “My name is-”

 

The professor's voice booming through the room cut her short. “Pick your partners for this project well, it will be worth 50% of your entire grade.”

 

Both girls’ eyes were wide as saucers as they looked around the room. Everyone was already paired up, exchanging numbers or simply teaming with friends.

 

Diana had the courage to ask first. “Do you want to work together?”

 

The girl smiled. “Yes! Do you want to go to the new coffee shop? It's only a few blocks away.”

 

Diana felt like she had a frog in her throat, a flock of butterflies in her tummy and a mockingbird in her heart.

 

\---

 

 _Fiorella_ , that was her name. They got their coffees and sat in a booth next to the window. It occurred to Diana that the sort of indie/hipster vibe of the place went incredibly well with Fiorella, with her sweet smile, the soft waves in her hair and her perfume. Just looking at her made Diana happy.

 

They discussed the project for their editing course but couldn’t set in what kind of video they wanted to go for just yet. As it turned out they had many things in common. They liked the same video games, the same bands and food. Diana was absolutely and unregretfully infatuated with her. She was tempted to ask Fiorella over for dinner but they had only met that day; she didn’t want to push her luck. Besides, a project that big would take them the entire semester to complete, they would get to spend a lot of time together.

 

Diana was absolutely useless when it came to asking girls out. Her tactic was more of the “flirt and wait to be asked out” kind, and she didn’t know if Fiorella was gay either, but she would figure it out eventually. If the look she had received that morning was any indication, she at least had a chance.

 

Sadly, their little get together was cut short after three hours of chatting and laughing. When Diana returned from the bathroom, Fiorella was pouting slightly and talking on the phone as she scribbled something on a piece of paper.

 

“I have to go, my roommate forgot her key and is locked outside.”

 

Diana’s face fell a bit. “Oh. Okay.”

 

Fiorella gathered her stuff and, standing up from her seat, she gave the paper to her. “Here.” She smiled and leaned down to kiss her cheek. “See you on Monday.”

 

And just like that, she was gone.

 

A smile drew itself across Diana’s face as she read the note: _“1710-200-919. Text me, Ella.”_

 

\-----

 

During the following months, they got closer and closer. It was not unusual to see them together most days of the week, either at Diana’s or Ella’s. Late night study sessions for exams, editing, or even watching movies. Their texting consisted of teasing each other, making plans to see each other again and Ella calling Diana a princess and getting Xena pictures in response. If Diana _had_ to be a princess, she would be a warrior princess.

 

They had shared most things about themselves, yet the dating topic had been avoided. Diana kicked herself for a week when Ella tried to bring up the subject but she freaked out and just answered that she “had been around.” She felt like she had missed the perfect opportunity to mention something, _anything_ , about her attraction for girls. The term _disaster gay_ came to mind.

 

As the midterms came closer and closer the study sessions became sleepovers and waking up cuddling. Diana wasn’t complaining, until one fateful night in Ella's room when the realization hit her. Her little crush was turning into something more. Ella laid across her bed with a short floaty dress, barefoot, feet up against the wall stretching her toes like a ballerina. She was an angel. Every single curve of her body was amazing, beautiful, perfect in every way. Diana came back to reality and moved from her spot on the bed to avoid catching a glimpse of Ella’s knickers to sit on the floor with her back against the bed.

 

Ella slid a bit closer until their faces were near and looked towards Diana.

 

“Are you seeing anyone?”

 

There it was again. This time, she was not going to chicken out. “No… Are you?” Her stomach was twisting in knots.

 

Ella shook her head and smiled, but didn’t comment further. Diana didn’t know what to make out of that.

 

They decided to make a music video for their project. Ella would be the protagonist and Diana would play the piano. The inspiration came from Diana’s love for observing Ella. One morning, she went to say goodbye and found Ella looking out her dorm window with a white gauze dress, the light shining through it and drawing the soft curves of her body,  as she swayed slowly to a song.

 

Diana finally invited Ella over to her flat without putting any excuses about it being for the project, or trying to make it look like it was not a date. It wasn’t a _date_ but it was also not a _not-date_. It was... something, an _experiment._

 

She looked around her flat to make sure everything was perfect. She was very lucky. It was small, but it was home. Diana worked in a library and her boss rented her the studio apartment above it for way less than it costed, because he was a friend of her father. She had a very loving relationship with her entire family, but she had always been daddy’s girl and she wasn’t afraid to admit it.

 

There wasn't much room to sit other than Diana's bed or two stiff chairs beside her tiny dinner table, which always gave her the benefit of having Ella sprawled on her bed every time she visited.

 

Diana focused heavily on making the perfect dinner for Ella, as she had promised. She wanted to ask if her feelings were mutual, because sometimes she found Ella staring at her with a smile and it made her feel like there was something there, but she wasn’t even sure if Ella was gay or not.

 

On the other side of the situation, Ella had been trying to drop hints that she had feelings for Diana, but the other was not catching on. _How dense can a girl be?_

 

She decided tonight was the night. As she watched Diana chopping the veggies, she removed her long sleeve tee to reveal a black tank top with rainbow straps, and left her keys on the table. Her keychain was a sequin rainbow heart attached to a pink Oyster card holder with a smiley cloud and a rainbow. She hoped Di would _finally_ realize what she was trying to say here.

 

Diana looked at Ella’s clothes, the keys, her eyes, and smiled as Ella sat on her bed. She turned around and stirred the onions before they had time to stick to the pan and added the rest of the ingredients.

 

“Nice tank top,” she said, only turning around for a moment.

 

“Thanks, it fits my personality well, don't you think?” Ella smiled as she laid  across the bed leaning on one elbow, looking every bit like the _Nude Maja_ \- sadly without the nudity.

 

“It does.” Di smiled.

 

Suddenly, Ella was right behind her. “Do you need help?” she asked, looking over Diana's shoulder, taking advantage of their slight height difference.

 

“No, I don't want you to set my kitchen on fire.”

 

“I wouldn't.”

 

“You would.” Diana smiled.

 

“Teach me then,” she said. “Teach me, senpai.”

 

Diana blushed so hard she felt the heat radiating to the back of her neck. Ella giggled.

 

“Alright,” said Diana.

 

“Come here, grab the pan.” They switched places. “I'm going to teach you to flip the veggies over without a spoon and hopefully without you dropping everything.”

 

“Ok.” Ella did as she was told while Diana stood behind her and gently laid her hands on Ella's forearms, slowly running them down towards her hands and helping her to hold on tighter.

 

Ella thought that if something was going to catch fire, it was definitely going to be her, unless Di stopped touching her.

 

They tried to flip things over and it didn't quite work, but at least they didn't drop everything to the ground.

 

\-----

 

They had dinner in the table but it was deemed too small to fit their books and laptops, so they decided to do homework on the bed. At two am Diana invited Ella to stay over and watch a movie. They had done that many times, but this time it felt different. A sort of unspoken agreement.

 

Ella said that she would rather talk until they fell asleep. Diana offered her a drink, which made Ella smile. They made daiquiris and returned to bed to chat. Diana laid down but Ella chose to sit up against the wall.

 

They talked and laughed and drank until they felt buzzed. Ella told Di to ask her a question, anything that she wanted to know, so she did, finally.

 

It was now or never. “When did you know you were a lesbian?”

 

“I'm not,” Ella said but didn’t lose her smile.  

 

Di’s stomach dropped. “Oh, I'm so sorry. I just assumed -”

 

“I'm bisexual though. I don't really like labels but I'm just attracted to... people.”

 

Di was on an emotional rollercoaster. “Oh.”

 

Ella was starting to worry about Di’s shocked expression. “Is that a problem?”

 

“No! Of course not!”

 

Ella sighed internally. “Are you?”

 

“Bisexual? No, I don't think so.”

 

Ella rolled her eyes with a smile. Di was such a nerd. “I mean a lesbian.”

 

“Oh yeah, I’m a lesbian. Girls are the best. Never been into the penis thing,” she said wrinkling her nose as she remembered the one time she had seen one “face to face”, so to speak. She had told the guy that she was not interested and left.  

 

“Not even a strap on?” Ella asked wiggling her eyebrows.

 

“Oh my god, Ella! I'm going to kick you out into the night,” she said with a flustered laugh.  

 

“Of course not. You are going to kiss me.”

 

“Am I? I'm not so sure anymore.”

 

“Fine!” said Ella, leaving her glass on the floor beside the bed and turning back towards Diana. She leaned over Diana and kissed her, their faces enveloped in pink hair until Diana buried her fingers in it and pushed it back as she had been wanting to do for months.

 

As the kiss depended, Ella straddled her hips and started moving softly, making her moan. Di felt high with want.

 

“Is this ok?” Ella asked.

 

“Yes,” Di said, holding onto Ella's hips and trying to meet her movements.

 

Ella only lifted her hips for a moment to lift Diana's dress.

 

In turn, Diana removed Ella's tank top and bra and after a brief moment of awe for the heavenly sight in front of her, she brought Ella's torso down gently and took her nipple into her mouth.

 

Ella's brain was malfunctioning. She was going crazy. She needed to get her hands on Di properly, but she didn’t want to push her into something.

 

“Di, can we get fully naked now?”

 

“Yeah. Just, know that my tits and my butt are not like yours.”

 

“Not interested in someone like me. I want to be with you, silly,” she said with a kiss. “We can always stop, of course, I don't want to take things further than you are ready for.”

 

“I'm ready, just a bit insecure about my body,” she admitted.

 

“Oh, Di. You'll never have to doubt yourself again. I'll make sure to remind you how beautiful you are every day.”

 

That sounded like a promise and Di would happily take the offer. She kissed Ella and helped her to remove her skirt and knickers as well as her own clothes.

 

Ella had to pause for a moment to take the sight in. It felt like she had died and gone to heaven.

 

“How far do you want to take it?” She said biting her lip and massaging Diana's rosy nipple.

 

“Christ. Do anything you want to me.”

 

“Mmm, too bad I don't have my strap on here.”

 

“You really have one?”

 

“Yeah, would you like to try it sometime?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Great. Now, if you excuse me, there's something I've been dreaming about since the day I met you.”

 

“What is that?”

 

“Eating you out.” Ella kissed her deeply and slowly made her way down, taking her time to suck and bite at her nipples, leaving a hickey on her favourite one. Her left hand already travelling south, checking how wet she was, feeling her twitch under the soft touch of her fingers. She ran her fingers from her hole to her clit and back, spreading her juices and using them to make her movements more fluid. When she dipped her middle finger a little deeper into Diana and felt no resistance, Ella looked into her eyes for confirmation and slowly pushed it all the way in. Diana was squirming under her, softly moaning and moving her hips up towards Ella’s hand. Ella took pity on her and started moving her finger inside her in a _come here_ motion, pressing the heel of her hand directly on her clit as she continued to suck on her nipples.

 

Diana arched her back and pulled her up for a crushing kiss. It was sloppy, with too much teeth and tongue as Di moaned into it. Ella inserted her ring finger beside the first one carefully and started moving her hand up towards Di’s belly button, gently and slowly at first but gradually increasing the tempo.

 

She was a little bit sorry for the neighbours that were surely getting quite a good idea of what they were up to. Not even two minutes later, Di’s muscles convulsed around her fingers as she came.

 

But Ella was not done with her yet, she hadn’t even gotten to where she wanted to be. She settled between Di’s thighs, biting them softly and rubbed her thumb over her labia, avoiding her still sensitive clit.

 

When Ella first licked her, Diana's thighs closed around her head as she pulled her head. It had been just a reflex but Diana couldn't complain of the results. Seeing Ella between her thighs, pupils blown wide and dipping again to lick her pussy made her shiver.

 

As Ella closed her lips around her clit and sucked gently, Di shut her eyes and surrendered. It took a bit longer this time, but Ella was not complaining, it had been her intention from the start. She had wanted to have Di at her mercy and she was finally getting her wish. She only stopped when the oversensitivity of her second orgasm had Di twitching and giggling.

 

“Ella,” Di said in a mix between a whisper and a moan.

 

“Yes, baby?”

 

“I can’t move.” She pouted.

 

Ella smiled, absolutely gloating. “That’s ok.”

 

“No, it’s not. Come sit on my face.”

 

Ella gasped and scrambled towards Di. She was _not_ going to refuse that offer. She still remembered the day Di stuck her tongue out to her and it was _big_. She might have dreamed about that tongue on occasion.  

 

“How do you want me?”

 

“In every way, but for now, facing me.”

 

Diana helped her settle down gently above her face and guided her hips lower until Ella’s pussy was right where she wanted it.

 

Ella was not unexperienced by any means, but she was sure there no one out there who had Di’s skill. Her tongue was just firm enough to give more friction as she sucked on Ella’s clit. Absolutely perfect, no sloppy licks, no extreme pulling. She knew exactly how to drive Ella mad. So mad she hadn’t realized she was moaning so loudly she was basically screaming. This only encouraged Di for her final move. She moved her face just slightly until she was able to stick her tongue inside Ella. After that she let Ella take over and ride her face. Ella was not even aware of what she was doing, but she had a brief moment of clarity and she looked down into Di’s eyes as she ground down. Her usually beautiful brown eyes were overtaken by her pupils and had a hint of a triumphant smile as she helped her grind harder and tried to drive her tongue deeper into her. That did it, she had been on the edge but the absolute desire she saw in Di’s eyes were all she needed. She came harder than she had in a long time, her entire body shaking.

 

Ella collapsed beside her, panting, trying to catch her breath.

 

“Di,” she managed to say, with a bit of a sore throat. She tried again. “Princess?”

 

Di turned only her face towards her, still not ready to move. “Yes?”

 

Ella tried to take a deep breath but she still didn’t manage. “Do you want to be my girlfriend?”

 

Di smiled. “Yes, if you promise to stop calling me princess.”

 

“I’ll try.” She smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

 

The truth was, Ella never tried, she even called her princess when she first said “I love you”. Di still pretended to be annoyed about it, but she secretly loved it. They both did.

 

That was the beginning of the story of Fiorella Madeline Lester and Diana Juliette Howell, how they met and fell in love. They knew instantly that what they had was special. What they couldn’t have imagined though, was that the video they submitted for their assignment would be played on their wedding a few years later and would become a family treasure. But that’s a story for another time.  

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: [Succubusphan](http://Succubusphan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> In case you wish to reblog the fic: [Tumblr Link](https://succubusphan.tumblr.com/post/183151977936/shes-got-the-look/)
> 
> I wanted to make art for this but I didn't have the time. If I do make it, I'll add it.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!!!


End file.
